


Moments to Remember

by Anonymous



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, headcanon fic, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranma loves the way Akane sounds and he is hungry for knowledge as he quickly learns what each of them mean. (headcanon fic about their first time, no smut)





	Moments to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear there is nothing explicit that could label this as smut. There are vague descriptions of memories/impressions but nothing overtly sexual. The mature rating is because we all know what "their first time means". The whole point of this is to share how much of an overprotective dork Ranma is.

It had taken some time for Ranma to grow accustom to Akane; particularly the small things. After getting past the angry scowl and the petty pout, he found a heart stopping, stamina restoring smile. Under the loose and feminine clothing, there was a polished edge of hard muscle. Behind those focused but quick eyes he found a playfulness and curiosity. That insightful gaze of hers shown even more brightly in tucked away corners and dimly lit closets. How she says his name, all breathy and excited while hidden in the small room safely between his arms, becomes his new favorite sound. That is until the next time when she says it again but ever so slightly different. And then again after their first kiss he heard her say it so softly, so contented, “Ranma…”

Now all he wants is to take in the small things about her, burn them to his memory, and he’s done a good job so far. At each of their encounters he has learned more, the taste of her lips and neck (sweet and citrus), the smell of her hair (floral), and the sound of her when most excited (thick and heavy, happy and energetic). These are what he holds on to, proud to be included in this secret and personal world.

Since he began his learning, Ranma has only hungered for more and Akane has been more than accommodating. At every dark interlude, she would give clear reactions to every touch, either through movement or more of Ranma’s favorite - sounds. He memorised every moan and groan and learned how to pull them from her, giving some of his own in return. There was the hum in her throat when he kissed it and the soft gasp when he would nip a bite. If he would run his hands over her body he knew there would be a light, “Ahh..” The closer he got, the more she would moan, and the more he teased, the more she would groan. One of his particular favorites was a squeak of surprise when he pinned her to the wall, especially when he muffled it with his own mouth; her sweet, warm breath was almost as satisfying as catching her off guard.

As they became closer, and more knowledgeable about one another, they both decided it was time to go farther and learn more. It was dangerous, but Ranma found out it was worth the risk when he heard the sound Akane made when he touched her bare chest, a somehow high-pitched catch of breath, that made him want to kiss her even more. There was a low, sultry hum when he would touch her inner thigh and a harsh curse she could never quite finish when he would push in close to her. It didn’t take too long after this step in their relationship for them to decide it was time for the next. Ranma’s brain was full of how she looked, smelled, sounded and he hoped he was ready to learn something new.

And even though they had taken it slow, they knew they always started out clumsily at the beginning of each new encounter, Ranma probably never could have been fully prepared for what happened on their first try.  

They had started out awkward and embarrassed, but very carefree and supportive of each other. Akane took the lead on most things, especially the technical side, which Ranma was mostly thankful for. He found her fluttering laughter reassuring and her small, strong hands more than comforting. It didn’t take too long for them to become comfortable in each other’s care and Ranma couldn’t have been happier.

Until Akane yelled.

That was a noise Ranma had never heard before and at that very moment he wasn’t sure he wanted to again. He jolted to a stop and looked down at her wildly and scared. Had he hurt her? Was he doing it wrong? It was only his first time but what if he was so bad she had to shout to make him stop? WHAT IF HE HAD HURT HER?

As those words echoed through his head, Ranma barely saw Akane’s heavy look of confusion as he pulled away from her and off of the bed. He felt shame and disappointment, wondering how Akane felt and if he could ever make her happy. Tears sprung to his eyes as he knelt on the floor in front of her, spouting out something that was probably more gibberish than a real apology. It wasn’t until he felt her hand on his forearm that he finally understood that she was trying to speak to him through his hysterics.

Akane looked at him with confusion and concern, he felt lucky that he couldn’t find any traces of anger there. Maybe she would forgive him and they could try again in a few months, or years. Ranma looked away in shame and apologized once again only to become even more confused when she said, “For what?”

When he turned back to face her, Ranma was sure their expressions were mirror images of confusion. “‘For what?’” he mimicked back at her, “You yelled so I stopped! Whatever I did wrong, I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Oh, Ranma… I screamed because I liked it. It felt good you dummy.” Akane squeezed his arm lightly and laughed when his whole body relaxed in obvious relief from her words. He felt like he could literally fall over from the emotional rollercoaster he just sent himself on. When he really did collapse from his kneeling position, all Akane did was laugh at him more; she was apparently undisturbed by his turmoil as she relaxed onto the bed. “I’m guessing you’re not really up for round two then.”

The light tinkle of her laugh just made Ranma feel more awkward and embarrassed as he lied in a depressed lump on the floor. Other than to cover himself, Ranma wasn’t going to put any more effort into continuing the evening. He thought that maybe he had learned enough about her sounds for a while. Though, not for too long...


End file.
